


Sick!

by AnAnYaH



Series: It's Halloween Again [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John Watson, Dead John, Halloween, M/M, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock in Denial, Sick Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Sherlock is sick.





	Sick!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi..if you are new to this story, read the previous 3 mini parts to know what's going on.

A logical man like Sherlock might say it's a hallucination but hallucinating a warm blanket over his dead cold feet, his shivering, shaking body is something a man seeking for things larger than life would never dare to ignore.

If John is really out there and this is not a hallucination, John will come again to him if Sherlock agrees on self-abuse by initially not taking the magic blanket.

'I don't want any guest today, not even Rose '

''Only if you promise me to take care of yourself dear.''

'Mrs.Hudson please ...don't wake me up.'

''Sherlock! I won't say I understand what you are going through. But dear you don't have to do this alone.''

'Only for tonight.I'll be fine.'

Mrs.Hudson left the room soon and that's when for the first time the emptiness of the room got registered causing a striking pain to his chest.All of his emotions came out as tears from his red and swollen eyes. He scrubbed his nose hard inhaling the warm air from within the fabrics of that pillow which already had soaked his tears from the last night.Soon Sherlock slipped away the blanket rejecting it's warm comfort.

Now patience is not that one very specific quality Sherlock Holmes is famous for. So if he refuses to wear his clothes too … will it help in his dead friend's early arrival? Will it make the process any faster? 

Now that it's on his mind , is there anyone to stop him from abusing himself? 

Ofcourse, there is...The one he is seeking for. 

Soon Sherlock was just on his boxers that too for the sake of decency. Sherlock threw all his clothes away from the bed and curled himself to get the maximum of body heat.

Sherlock moaned in pain when for the first time the cold attacked his already bruised knees.His teeth abused his lips making it bleed through the dry skin.As the fever climbed up every muscle of his body started aching. He could feel his racing heart freezing with time. 

'I won't mind dying here.' what he said was hardly audible amidst those teeth chattering. 

Sherlock Holmes doesn't get a lot of fever but the very few he had experienced as a man ...he always had his best friend by his side. If John would have been here now , he would've laid next to Sherlock sharing the warmest of their blankets, would've kissed Sherlock in the most beautiful way and Sherlock would have drifted to sleep with his head buried inside John's warm chest. 

Helpless with need, he gently rubbed his lips on the pillow lying closest to him and soon he was kissing it all over, desperately trying to find John, hugging it at biting it with love, his tongue ached for John's wet touch. He couldn't feel John but the act felt good. Made him warm for a few moments, but it didn't last long.

'so cold…. too cold' he whispered as he shivered.

When finally the cold whipped Sherlock's spine he could help no more but to bite the same pillow in pain and anger and then hugging it tightly to feel some pressure and get some heat. Soon he couldn't breathe enough through his clogged nose and he gasped hard for short breaths. This was the most tiring of all. It weakened Sherlock's will to put in more effort and somehow heightened the logical half which asked him not to wait for a dead man and to shut his eyes and get the desired sleep. And after a while of fighting with his two state of minds the fever finally won and Sherlock buried his head inside the pillow and finally drifted off to sleep.

'You idiot… you couldn't wait till dusk…. could you?' John took the blanket from the floor and wrapped Sherlock up with it. He laid by his side and started caressing Sherlock's hair. Sherlock opened his eyes with the feeling of a cold touch on his temple. Sherlock couldn't see anyone. The touch descended to his lips and then to his neck. It slipped down his chest and he felt a wet kiss on his abdomen. 

Sherlock's eyes glittered and a smile on the side of his lip was evident ' Can't see you ' he softly whispered.

There was no answer from the other end, just the touch caressing Sherlock till he finally slept but now with a smile on his face.

When Sherlock woke up the next day , three things came in his mind.

First, he knew John is somewhere, between life and death.

Second, it's either John who came last night or just his brain telling him that it's not an easy job to get to John summoning the dead needed measures.

Third, all he has to do is to find a way to make contact. 

Sherlock was still very sick but surfing and gathering information about Planchette seemed like a lot better option than having medicine.

There was an unacknowledged fourth; Sherlock knew he was still in denial and this is all bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....


End file.
